Soul Eater - The Whole Story
by AwkwardFangirl917
Summary: So this is before and after the series .. Lots of funny & romantic situations. Lots of pairings c: This is going to be long... TsubakixBlackStar, SoulxMaka, KidxLiz, PattyxCrona(Male), KimxOx, JacquelinexHarver, MariexStein


Chapter 1: How they met

"Papa! I'm fine!" I turned away from him, pouting and crossing my arms.

"One more picture Maka! I promise!" Spirit took his last picture, sniffling and choking back a sob. I rolled my eyes. Gah, he was so suffocating.

"My little Maka is growing up so fast. I remember when I was your age and I met my first Meister, Stein. But then I met your mother, and I just had to request her! Ehhr.. Are you sure you don't want to choose from the FEMALE partners I selected for you?" he asked wiping his eyes and nose.

"I already said no." I rolled my eyes, "Bye Papa."

"Good luck Maka!" he yelled after me as I climbed up the steps to DWMA.

So this was where Mama and Papa met. Ever since I could remember, I had dreamed of attending Shibusen. I had vowed to myself that I would create a stronger Death Scythe than my father ever was. This was my chance.

It's a good thing I have pretty long legs, these stairs are killer. I wiped the sweat off of my face halfway up the unbelievably long staircase. Come on Maka, you can do it! Maka, fighting! With a few words of encouragement I had managed to make it up the steps, panting and sweating profusely. I wiped the beads of sweat of my forehead, and straightened my uniform skirt. Come on Maka, pull yourself together! Be strong! I turned around and saw the most beautiful view of the city I had ever seen, I sighed deeply, feeling my heart skip a beat. I'm here, finally.

I opened the heavy black skull doors and stepped into the DWMA. I had to admit I was a little overwhelmed. There were so many students, and some of them were in weapon form. I walked along the corridors to a big white door, that had a banner reading, "Freshmen Are Welcome!" This is it.

"Name?" a man with cornrows and tattoos said. His nametag read _Sid, Meister. _

"Maka Albarn," I whispered. The man's eyes bulged a bit.

"Maka Albarn? Daughter of Kami and Death Scythe?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded, blushing. He smiled. See, my parents were somewhat of celebrities of DWMA. My Mama had made a Death Scythe, Death's personal weapon.

"Well okay Maka. Weapon or meister?" he smiled at me, holding up two nametags.

"Ehhr.. meister," he handed me the meister nametag, "Thank you" I smiled.

I put my nametag on and looked across the room. There was probably like 20 students in the room, with half either weapon or meister. I didn't really feel compatible with any of the weapons. Mama was a very skilled meister, she could sense soul wavelengths. I had inherited some of her abilities, and had slightly begun to sense souls. I didn't feel like I could resonate correctly with any of them. I have to pick a partner today, if not, Papa would put me with one of those snobby weapon girls he's chosen from… and most of them are older and over-developed. I rolled my eyes just thinking of that.

I managed to slip away from the group, and explored Shibusen. I needed fresh air, I needed to think. I came upon a music room and opened the door. I saw a black grand piano in the middle of the room. As I walked closer to it, I saw a white haired boy in a tuxedo sitting on the bench.

"You wanna see what kind of person I am?" he grinned wickedly. I looked at him, and nodded.

He began playing this beautifully twisted, dark song. But he didn't seem … dark. Maybe he wanted to scare people away? I watch his hands and fingers flexing as he pressed down on the keys brilliantly. He's so amazing. It seemed like playing the piano was so natural to him.

As the song ended, I smiled at him and extended my hand.

"Maka Albarn, weapon technician," I blushed as he looked me over.

"Soul Eater Evans, demon scythe weapon," he took my hand.

"Evans? Like the Evans family of musicians?" I asked in disbelief. I noticed him wince.

"Just call me Soul Eater," he said, "Wait, Albarn? Like Death Scythe Spirit Albarn?" He smirked. I guess we couldn't judge each other based on our parents or families.

"Touché." I let go of his hand.

"So… You're a weapon… I'm a meister…" I said awkwardly.

"So, you wanna be partners with a cool guy like me, huh?" he grinned, fixing his collar.

"You wish you had a meister as cool as me, Soul Eater," I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Okay, you seem pretty cool" he nodded, "for a flat-chested girl like you."

My mouth opened in disbelief. He got up from the bench and walked behind me, out of the door, leaving me in the darkness, probably smirking like an idiot.

Men… I hate them. All they care about is women who have nice bodies. But I don't know… Soul doesn't seem like the type of guy who would be like that. He seems like the first guy I can actually trust. And what was that I sensed in his soul? Was it me or did he have a little attraction in there?

"Huh.." I smirked as I walked out the door as well. Looks like I will be able to make a Death Scythe after all. Thank you Soul Eater Evans, you are a worthy partner. Let's see where this takes us. I feel like we're going to accomplish and experience so much. How cool… c:

Chapter 2: 

"MAKAAA! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO MOVE IN WITH THIS GUY SOUL EATER?!" Papa was crying once again.

"Papa, I would like to live with my partner if you don't mind. I don't want to stay in the dorms! And hey, you live with Mama didn't you?" I put my hands on my hips. He thought about this for a moment, thinking far, far back. But then, he realized something and his eyes bulged at whatever it was he realized.

"OH DEATH MAKA! PLEASE NO!" He put his arms around my legs, and I kept walking with my suitcases, dragging him along. Soul and I had rented a two bedroom apartment, near the school. It was pretty cheap and nice considering our allowance of $200 a week each. At the stoop of the apartment I wiggled my leg to try to get Papa off, he was wetting me with his snot and tears. Gross.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Papa finally let go of my leg, and began bleeding profusely.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he whined, depressed, growing mushrooms in the corner of the street.

"Bye Papa!" I smiled at him, just to have him happy so he would go away. Papa blushed and smiled like a baka.

"MY MAKA SMILED AT ME. I'M A GOOD PAPA, HUH MAKA?" He bragged.

I rolled my eyes, and went up the stairs. I swear everywhere I went it was stairs, stairs, stairs. I wish I would have rethought living upstairs, but whatever, it's already done.

"Soul?" I knocked on the door with my foot. I would have gotten out my key, but my hands were busy with my suitcases.

"Yeah, Maka" he growled through the door. I heard the lock unlatch and him open the door. He looked… so casual. He was wearing this weird headband that said 'SOUL' and had a mouth on it. I mean, I think it was kinda odd that he would wear a headband that had his name on it, but I guess it's alright if he thinks it helps his "cool image". He wore these reddish pants and a yellow and black jacket that had a soul on the side of it. I blushed when I noticed I was pretty much eye-raping him, and blushed even harder when I noticed he was looking me over too. I wonder what he was thinking…

"I already settled in, if that's cool with you," he said over his shoulder, jumping onto the couch and turning on the T.V. I would have to house train him. Didn't he have manners? I mean, he is an Evans… they are a super refined family. Huh, maybe he doesn't want to live up to the pressure of being an Evans, maybe this is his escape.

"Are you just gonna stand in the doorway like that?" He said to me. I was snapped back into reality.

"I was just thinking," I laughed awkwardly. Gah, I was so awkward, not cool at all. And since when did I start caring about being cool? This guy was seriously rubbing off on me.

I walked down the narrow hall to see two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. I opened the one on the right to find that apparently, that was Soul's room. It was actually tidy, to my surprise. Oh wow.

I opened the left door, to see that all there was in my room was a bed and a desk. I began unpacking my suitcases and doing my bed, putting my skull sheets on. After the bed was made, I laid down, staring at the ceiling. This is my home now. Soul is my partner now. This is my life now. I smiled, and then jumped off my bed. I walked out of my room to see Soul's room door slightly ajar.

I knocked lightly on his door, and I thought I heard him answer. I stepped into his room.

"Hey Sou-" I began, but then the blood quickly rose to my face.

"GOD MAKA!" Soul yelled, trying to cover his naked body.

"OH MY GOD SOUL! I'M SO SORRY!" My hands shot up to my face.

"SORRY TO INTRUDE… I'LL JUST BE GOING NOW.." I turned to leave, with my hands still covering my eyes. It was just my luck that when I came into the room, the door had closed behind me, and I had ran smack face first into the door. I fell to the floor and felt the blood gush from my nose.

"Yah! Maka! Maybe next time you should knock!," he said down to me, now wearing a towel around his waist. I thought he was mad, but then he actually began smirking.

"I did.." I whispered, still dizzy.

"And hey, I know it must be hard for a girl like you to see the body of a cool guy like me, but please Maka, try not to get nosebleeds all the time. It's a little embarrassing," he extended his hand to me, still smiling like a baka.

"HEY! MAYBE YOU SHOULD CLOSE YOUR DOOR ALL THE WAY, OTHERWISE PEOPLE WILL THINK IT'S OKAY TO COME IN! AND YOU THINK I WANTED TO SEE THAT?"I yelled at him, grabbing his hand and getting off the floor.

"BAKA!" I gave him a swift Maka chop. He was on the floor, blood squirting from his head.

"You're the one who walked in on me…" he said incoherently, barely conscious.

"Now who's bleeding? Please Soul, that's embarrassing," I held my nose, about to walk out the door, "And don't worry, I didn't see much." I laughed at my wittiness. Stupid men… -.- Soul: 0 Maka: 1


End file.
